Fuyumi V. Kobayashi
'Potential Triggers...' Backstory Fuyumi was born to Akimasa and Hiroyuri Kobayashi. The Kobayashi Family, though related to the much more powerful and well-known Kobayasho Family, was much more secluded from the rest of Ninjago. As well as this, the Kobayashi's are very religious and Fuyumi grew up well protected by their followers. Fuyumi grew up very close to her sister, Aimi, and her cousins, Kei and Amari. Despite the closeness in the family, her parents, as well as their aunts and uncles were in an internal war for the throne of the 小林宗教, the religion of the Kobayashi Family, and the only thing that kept the Kobayashi's followers together since their civil war. Fuyumi grew up in the midst of this, and as she grew older she was dragged into the conflict, being pressured to 'choose a side'. Fuyumi never wanted to choose a side, only ever wanting her family to be happy again... When she was 15 she finally made her choice, choosing her Father's side. This ruined her relationship with her mother, who cut Fuyumi off, also keeping Aimi, who was only 10 years old from seeing Fuyumi... As soon as she joined her Father she was immediately arranged to marry her cousin, Etsuki. While she and Etsuki never really got along, she tried to do her best to please Etsuki. Sadly, after he was killed by her mother she fell into depression, becoming rather susceptible to manipulation. After a few months of her depression, she fell into Magical Corruption. Her personality took drastic turns, her once happy and cheerful personality being replaced by one of self-centred and egotistical demeanour. In addition to this her magical powers became more unstable, and she accidentally killed her best friend while trying to train... Soon, the Kobayashi Civil War had broken out, after a treasonus action was comited between Kuro Tanaka and her sister, Aimi. The Kobayashi Monastery was burned and vandalized as the war progressed. Fuyumi did her best to try and stop the violence. But in the end, she declared all-out war on her mother's side, using her magic to cause a lot of destruction on their side of Idaina kodomo-tachi, the main stronghold of the Kobayashi Family. Eventually, her cousin Kei, who had joined her mother was captured by Fuyumi's forces, however, Kei used their magic to set fire to Fuyumi's side of Idaina kodomo-tachi. Fuyumi was in the blaze, being severely scarred by the flames. Fuyumi eventually started using her magic to shield herself from the fire, before being crushed by a falling pillar. When Fuyumi awoke she was in the medical wing and was being treated by Light Magic users. After several days of Physical Therapy Idaina kodomo-tachi was attacked by the husk armies of Warlordess Asami Sykow-Otsukishi. Fuyumi was in no shape to fight, so she was forced to flee with most of the others, including her mother. She went to Dragon City where she would reunite with her cousin, Amari- who, unbeknownst to her and the rest of her family-- had joined the Black Lotus, and was working to take the Kobayashi's down. During the Daili and Black Lotus siege of Dragon City Fuyumi was captured by Amari and was taken to the base of the Hu-Fung Clan. Amari faked Fuyumi's death to the Kobayashi Family, making herself the new High Priestess, while Fuyumi was left to rot in the Hu-Fung prisons... Appearance Fuyumi has straight dark orange hair with brown highlights down to her mid-back. She has fair skin with many freckles on the bridge of her nose, and a dull green right eye and a light blue left eye. She is fairly tall for a female, standing at 5'7" with a well-defined swimmers build. Before becoming High Priestess she wore a black kimono with a two-toned turquoise and gold trim with a lighter turquoise knee-length haori, and a white underdress. Upon becoming the High Priestess she wore a flowy dark blue kimono with a black and gold trim and a black and blue obi. She wore her hair up in a tight bun with her bangs swept aside. her hair was also usually adorned with a cherry blossom. Upon her Corruption, her appearance didn't change that much, except for her complexion becoming a little more pale and her hair turning darker. Though after her Corruption dissipated she reverted back to her normal appearance. Personality While Fuyumi can come off as cold, arrogant, and self-centred, this was only the case during her corruption. Fuyumi is loyal, despite having a sort of royal air about her. She has a strong sense of justice, even though the 'justice' can be brutal. During her time as High Priestess, she developed a slight ego, mostly due to the power she had. Abilities * Light Magic - Like many members of the Kobayashi Family she possesses Light Magic. * Dark Magic - Due to Oni blood she has Dark Magic, though it is limited and she rarely uses it. Relationships * Akimasa Kobayashi - Father ** Akinori Kobayashi - Uncle; Deceased ** Yufumi Kobayashi(née Tanaka) - Aunt *** Kei N. Kobayashi - Cousin; Missing *** Amari X. Kobayashi - Cousin ** Tamae Kobayashi - Aunt; Deceased *** Etsuki Kobayashi - Cousin/Husband; Deceased * Hiroyuri Kobayashi(née Utsukushi) - Mother * Aimi H. Kobayashi - Sister * Remiko Ito - Best Friend; Deceased Category:Kobayashi Family Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Masters of Light Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Oni Category:YocaiEmperor Universe